


跟有好感的人一起看黄书可真危险

by Ahole



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahole/pseuds/Ahole
Summary: 团兵团，滚床单；楚楚可怜埃尔文，饶了我吧利威尔；互攻啊互攻是互攻，重要的事情说三遍。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	1. [团兵团]跟有好感的人一起看黄书可真危险

事情……究竟怎么会变成这样呢？  
利威尔想，他望着眼前的男人，瘫软在床上，赤身裸体，全身上下都是欢爱留下的痕迹。  
他本来只是想跟他谈谈那本非法印刷的小册子。  
这些东西不合法，但并不稀奇，兵团里一直都有人在看，也没人真想去管，纪律检查的干部往往睁只眼闭只眼就放了过去。反正，谁没点小小的爱好呢？利威尔在地下街那会儿，还帮忙送过几次货，早就看得腻了，连翻开都嫌麻烦。  
这次例行检查，他看见了好几本一模一样的封面，这种情况倒还是第一次，这意味着它是个流行款，销路火爆。  
利威尔平时不会想去碰超过十页的印刷品，也不想读长度多于一行的句子，幸运的是，这是本画册，于是他在第十次看到同样书名的时候，顺手没收了一本。  
晚上回到宿舍后他随手翻了几页，打算当做睡前消遣。  
故事的内容十分眼熟，开头就是一群吃了毒蘑菇的人在集体发疯，画得十分细致写实，简直就像作者亲眼所见。  
利威尔想起了兵团在几个月前发生的意外，干部们为了制定训练计划外出探路，结果误食致幻植物，胡闹了整个晚上，第二天中午才陆续清醒过来。  
大家都很有默契地对前一天晚上发生的事情绝口不提，利威尔也只有些模糊的印象，依稀记得有人抱着他的腰，哭着叫父亲。他伸手揽着那人的肩膀，用手指梳理他的刘海，那双眼睛就像是阴天的湖泊。  
他想不起对方的面孔……不，那当然不可能是埃尔文。  
利威尔盯着粗糙纸面上的画像，那个泪眼朦胧的男人顶着埃尔文的脸，呢喃“父亲”的姿态十分凄切，让他的心无端揪成了一团。  
那个男人曾经用这种表情环抱着他吗？利威尔用手指轻轻拂过那些线条，泪珠模糊了那副轮廓立体的面容，简直就像是另一个人。  
那天自己回应了什么吗？想不起来。  
利威尔的心骚动了起来，有什么东西在轻轻撩拨。  
他回过神来，呆呆地坐在椅子上，对着炽热坚硬的下腹发楞。

后面的情节毫不意外地集中到了这个金发的男人身上，他跟另一个小个子的黑发同事，也就是开头他抱着倾诉的对象，产生了莫名的情愫，最后终于顺理成章地倒在了一张床上。  
利威尔发誓，他之所以把书拿给埃尔文并不是想……勾引他什么的，他有完全正当的理由：书里的人物跟调查兵团的同僚们太过相像，如果说这只是无关人士对他们私生活的无聊幻想，那要怎么解释一些日常生活的细节也完全命中？这中间的问题不容忽视。  
当然，他没有告诉埃尔文，在决定来找他之前，他已经先用这本书解决了好几次了。

埃尔文只看了一眼就告诉他，他知道应该去找谁。没想到那天他们中间还有一个清醒的人在，那个人总是要照顾韩吉，在外面顾不上吃饭也是常有的事。  
“你知道吗，韩吉最近有个很想买的仪器。”埃尔文说，一页页地把那本书翻过去，“不过这用不了那么多，或许我可以帮你搞点买红茶的钱。”  
“上次那家店最近来了新货……”他在某一页停了下来，似乎被画面震撼，有些说不出话来。  
“还是说，你更想揍他一顿？”埃尔文问。  
利威尔偷偷朝他的某个地方瞄了一眼，毫无反应。  
“不必了，我觉得……” 他觉得有些失望，不过还是不愿那么快放弃希望，底层出来的人都是这样，不到最后一刻决不罢休。  
“我觉得这本书还不错，我很喜欢。”他说，死死盯着埃尔文的脸。  
仿佛感应到了他的视线，埃尔文也抬起头来看他。  
“是很不错。”他附和道，“但是我没办法那么做。”  
他手上的书本摊开着，上面金发的男人正压在另一个人敞开的腿间，满脸生动的快感。  
“从去年开始就是这样，无论如何都做不到……”  
利威尔一挑眉，他几乎是立刻就理解了对方隐晦的自白。  
“要不，让我试试？”他朝前跨了一步，紧紧盯着男人身上某个毫无动静的部位。  
“我知道一些对付这种……”他想了个不太伤人的说法，“特殊情况的法子。”

所以，现在的情况到底是怎么回事？利威尔的目光扫过床上的男性躯体，无法合拢的后穴，沾满体液的性器，肿胀的乳首，以及满身的齿痕……  
一开始是因为对方说自己无法勃起，所以就由利威尔采取了主动，但中途他就发现那个据说失去部分功能的东西站了起来。这虽然是意想之外的情况，但也不算什么大事，利威尔毫不犹豫地低下头，给予了适当的刺激。  
在他的嘴里射出来之后对方就昏厥了过去，但利威尔没有停下，他抓着那副没有意识的身体，不能自制地激烈动腰，继续使用他的后面。这样做了不知多久，他突然发现，那个在自己口腔里发泄过一次的东西又站了起来，埃尔文不知道什么时候也醒了过来，正盯着他看。  
那双眼睛里有什么东西，让他觉得疯狂。  
利威尔从埃尔文的身体里退出来，拿过装着油脂的罐子，插进三根手指挖出一块，就像之前对埃尔文做过的那样，把它抹进自己的体内。他在那股视线下粗鲁地抽动手指，没有花太多时间就失去了耐心，迫不及待地爬上了那副久经锻炼的，成熟的男性躯体。他按住男人宽阔的肩膀，在线条紧收的腰侧分开膝盖，慢慢坐了上去。

窗外一直是暗的，房间的灯油燃尽，已经熄灭很久了。  
在这里时间仿佛是停滞的，利威尔不记得自己换了几种姿势，与埃尔文纠缠了多久，他只是一昧地觉得不够，想要把所有知道的花样都在这副身体上尝试一次，欲望从体内最深处涌出，无穷无尽，无休无止。  
他还是第一次知道自己可以坚持这么久，比他见过的，地下街那些磕了药的家伙还要夸张。  
他的上司，那个一贯严肃的男人表现得就跟平时一样死板，在整个过程中一次都没有采取主动，甚至连声音都极少发出，只有在被过分欺负，忍无可忍的时候，才会从咬紧的牙缝里泄出几不可闻的喘息。因为想要听那些声音，利威尔恶意地玩弄他更加敏感的左胸，甚至用上了会让人稍微感觉到疼痛的力度。

他终于觉得冷静下来，离开那副覆盖着美好肌肉的身体，在对方身侧躺下。眼角发红的男人过了好一会儿才低声问道：“不做了吗？”  
这问题让利威尔觉得有趣：“怎么，你还想做？”  
明明整个过程都不能放开，脸皮薄得像个小姑娘。  
“刚才怎么样，你喜欢哪边？前面还是后面？或者两边一起来更好？”  
这么问了之后，男人一脸尴尬地别过了头。利威尔忍不住想笑，他用手肘撑起身体，喂喂地喊他，纠缠着不放。  
“我会仔细考虑这个问题。”对方像是逼不得已一般地小声回答。  
这样子真的像姑娘了。  
忍不住把这种感想说了出来，这下男人连耳垂都变红了。  
“我根本没想过……我也不需要知道女人是什么样子。”总觉得那声音里透着些许不甘。  
“原来你的对象都是男人啊。”利威尔有点意外，从埃尔文今晚的表现来看，丝毫不像是对同性行为游刃有余的样子。甚至像是连异性都不熟悉。平时舌灿莲花的男人，到了床上之后却木讷得不行，连值得他引以为豪的舌头都不能灵巧运用。  
“你有多久没做了？”他随口问。  
房间里的静默持续了一会儿，慢慢生出几分尴尬。  
利威尔没想到这个简单的问题埃尔文居然迟迟不肯回应，是不想分享这种私人经历吗？毕竟他是个不太谈论私事的人，他想，有点担心自己是不是说错了话。  
“我的话，已经有好几年没有做了。”为了化解这种窘迫的气氛，利威尔率先坦白了自己的情况。  
“上来之后是有点麻烦，但在下面这事很容易。”  
“不过做多了就知道也就是这么回事，那些凑上来的家伙一个个的看上去又都很讨厌。”  
“我也不想把身上搞脏，要用那些家伙的东西还不如自己解决……”  
利威尔说到这里，忍不住低头舔了那个形状美好的嘴唇一下。他刚才已经充分地享用过了这里，还有他的口腔，以至于到现在它看起来还有些红肿。  
埃尔文曾经说过，接吻只有恋人之间才能做，利威尔一开始还担心他会抗拒。幸好他并不是那么一根筋的男人。在确定不会被拒绝之后，利威尔忍不住反复地与他唇舌纠缠，暗自幻想他们已经确定了关系。  
不过他知道，这要求实在太过头了，他们只是上了一次床而已，他甚至觉得埃尔文不会再跟他有下一次。  
埃尔文转过头，盯着他看了一会儿，突然伸出手按住他的后脑，凑上来跟他接吻。  
“啊哈？”利威尔舔了舔嘴角，因为心情太好，忍不住开起了玩笑，“你要对我负责吗？还是说你每次上完床都这个样子？”  
埃尔文并没有回应他，让他不要多想，或者顺水推舟地跟着说笑话。  
他明显愣住了。刚才还像宝石一样的，闪着光的眼里如今满是错愕。  
“我从来没有正式跟人交往过……”埃尔文说。  
我也没有，利威尔心想，那又怎么样？  
“我知道这不是什么值得自豪的事，别承认最好……但我想，还是不要对你在这种事上撒谎……”那声音隐隐有些颤抖。  
埃尔文至今为止说过的话，那些可疑的沉默在利威尔脑海里走马灯一样的重现……某个念头像闪电一样划过他的脑中。  
他并不是个在情事上特别迟钝的人，甚至称得上懂得察言观色。但这个可能性太超出常识，他从未将它列入考虑之列。  
他脸上的笑容跟着僵硬了。  
“你难道是……第一次做？”利威尔说完，自己都觉得不敢相信。  
谁来再告诉他一次，他今年几岁了？  
“我知道你不满意……但是……”埃尔文把双手紧紧地按在脸上。  
过了好一会，终于点了点头。  
“不，”利威尔的心脏开始疯狂跳动，简直想要跃出胸膛。“等等……”  
他想要问为什么，你为什么会跟我做呢？  
难道不是因为看了那本书，觉得这样享受一下也很不错？他想起最开始，他扑上去，按住埃尔文热吻的时候，对方曾有一点轻微挣扎。但埃尔文很快就伸手环住了他的身体，回应了他。  
难道这代表从那个时候，他心里就决定了……决定了什么？他曾经说过的那个词，是什么来着？  
“负责……”利威尔想起了那个单词，激动得连句子都无法连贯说出，“你是要对我负责的吧？是这样吧？！”  
埃尔文没有回应，他就那样仰躺着，捂着脸，不肯说话。  
利威尔整颗心都提了起来。  
万一埃尔文改变了主意怎么办？想到这个可能的时候，他瞬间出了一身冷汗。他刚才都说了什么？！他在心中呐喊，简直想再给埃尔文塞一把毒蘑菇，从记忆中把那些蠢话统统抹掉。  
“那……那个现在还算数吗？”利威尔小心翼翼地问，紧张得声音都变了调。  
埃尔文还是那个样子，一动不动。  
经过了漫长的等待——冷静下来想想大概也就是几秒钟——那个低沉的，利威尔最喜欢的声音从指缝间逸了出来：  
“……这种事，还能不算数吗。”他说，听不出是什么情绪。  
利威尔听见了自己吞咽口水的声音。  
下一秒钟，他就朝着眼前那个被他折腾了大半个晚上的对象扑了上去。他一把扯开埃尔文捂在脸上的双手，按住手腕，把他压在床上。他变换着角度，暴力般地侵犯他的口腔。  
浓厚的亲吻让身体又一次热了起来，利威尔的下身已经变得半硬，他不自觉地在埃尔文身上摩蹭。  
“等一下……利威尔……”埃尔文挣扎着在热吻间歇吐出只言片语，手腕上已经被抓出了深红的指印。  
他躺在那里，一副任人蹂躏的模样，连声音都是嘶哑的，利威尔前面侵入得太深，他呛住了好几回，脸上还留着干涸的乳白液体。  
“今天就……饶了我吧……”  
他微微抬起头，轻轻贴上了利威尔的嘴唇。  
那是一个纯情得不像样的吻，根本不像是两个身体交缠、满身体液和各种痕迹的人该做的。

床上乱得不成样子，好在还有备用的被褥。利威尔利索地弄干净了自己，把满是污渍的床单和麻绳一起踢到床底，又重新整理好了床铺。他转头一看，埃尔文正在慢腾腾地擦拭手臂，看进展还差得远。  
利威尔抄着手在旁边等了一会，终于忍不住抢过了埃尔文手上的毛巾。  
“你在搞什么！不是说想早点睡！”他粗声粗气地说。  
但手上的动作却很小心，他轻轻地把沾了水的毛巾贴上埃尔文的后背，擦过一个红肿的齿痕。埃尔文的后腰上也沾上了不明液体，还有通红的掐痕，明天颜色可能会变得更深，利威尔之前按着他的腰把他压在床上，情绪太过激动，手上用劲也没了轻重。  
利威尔检查了一下他的臀部，一点都不意外地发现那个被反复折磨的地方肿了起来——他们刚才做得床都要散了架。  
“趴下。”他说着，熟门熟路地从柜子里翻了一瓶膏药出来，士兵们在平时训练里不时会受点小伤，房间里总是放着一些常用药品。  
明明只是为了涂药，就因为埃尔文颤抖了一下，身下就立刻昂扬起来了。  
利威尔暗自吸了口气，拍了拍埃尔文，示意他换个姿势。他侧了侧身，没让他看到自己的兴奋。  
埃尔文身上布满了伤痕，多数都红肿了起来，部分甚至还轻微地擦破了表层的皮肤。利威尔仔细地一一清理干净，再逐一上药。  
在这个漫长的过程当中，埃尔文连眼睛都快睁不开了，不受控制地打起了瞌睡，有好几次，他就这样慢慢歪倒在了利威尔身上，又猛地清醒过来，再挣扎着回正自己的身体。

那晚利威尔留在了埃尔文的房间。  
埃尔文很快就睡了过去，他还不习惯这种身体接触，的确是太累了。  
而利威尔只想要抱头哀嚎。  
我对第一次的人干了什么呀！  
我真是世界上最差劲的初体验对象了，他绝望地想。  
是的，他们必须重来一次，他会竭尽全力地给他服务，仔细地观察他的反应，再细致地挑逗他的身体，小心的，温柔的，一点点的诱导出他的快感……绝不，绝不提那些暗示他技术差劲的话！  
不过这一切都要等到不知道什么时候才能来临的下一次了。  
虽然他很想马上就让埃尔文享受快乐，但利威尔清楚，那个男人并不是喜欢半推半就的性格，也从不轻易对人示弱。  
于是利威尔只是顺应他的要求，与他拥抱着度过夜晚剩余的时光。  
他是第一次拥有恋人，除了点头听话之外，简直不知道该怎么表达自己心中汹涌的爱意。

利威尔在黑暗中睁着眼睛，感受着怀中的身体传来的温度，指尖上发丝的触感，扫过皮肤的呼吸。他小心翼翼地吸了口气，很早以前他就觉得埃尔文身上有股特别好闻的味道。  
他想，终于，这一切都是属于我的了。


	2. 番外1 滚完床单没有婚假真是太残忍了

会议开始前的最后一刻，史密斯分队长终于出现在了门口。  
他在众人的瞩目中走进了自己的位置，依旧是一副仪容端整的样子，头发梳得整整齐齐，站姿笔直。  
但又有什么不一样的地方。  
肿胀的眼皮，嘶哑的声音，以及眉宇间掩盖不住的疲态，所有一切都在证明今天他身上的不寻常。  
“我过敏了。”他对提出疑问的同事这么说明。“不知道是什么原因。”  
“所以我把他的东西全洗了。”利威尔接着说。  
“利威尔昨天晚上在照顾我。”埃尔文继续说。  
调查兵团出名的嗅觉怪人听了，耸耸肩没有出声。  
“我早上在天台碰到他了，在晒你的床单被褥。”韩吉插进来作证。  
“还有衣服。”利威尔补充。  
于是这件事就这样过去了，一切似乎都顺理成章，尽管大家看他们的目光依旧充满了怀疑。  
令众人久久不能释怀的其实是那天稍晚些时候，分队长与他进入了宪兵团的同期，来送孩子满月酒请柬的朋友之间的对话。  
“我现在明白为什么婚假是必须的了。”史密斯分队长感叹，“你结婚几年了？总算有了孩子真是辛苦了。”  
“不……”奈尔想要谦虚两句，又有点摸不着重点。  
“人类啊，果然是强韧的生物……”埃尔文敬佩地看着他，感慨万千。  
很久之后，在奈尔总算搞清楚了埃尔文身上发生过什么的某一天，他用余光扫了坐在一边的，眼神凶狠的小个子一眼，张了张口，最终却没能给出任何意见。  
他只能用眼神暗示自己这个多年的朋友：  
不，我没有娶过这么凶残的女人。

尽管一副令人担心随时都会倒下的样子，史密斯分队长还是按原计划完成了工作，还有余力让人传话去找莫布里特。  
但开门进来的却是韩吉，她说自己的助手今天一早就请了假，到现在都还没有回来。  
“不过他倒是留了封信下来，说你要是找他就让我送过来。”韩吉从口袋掏出一个鼓鼓囊囊的信封。  
它的封口粘得严严实实，里面毫不意外地装着一份言辞恳切的检讨书：谁都没想到新进画家特布里默的处女作一炮而红，连黑马本人都始料不及。要是早知道事情会发展到这个地步，他第一件要做的事就是在出版合同里加上按比例提成的条款，再给出镜的兵团同事们精心设计一个整容方案。在为胡乱意淫干部们的私生活拼死谢罪的同时——你总不能指望一个没有作品的新人站起来反抗出版商的命令——他还反复强调了尊敬的韩吉班长对此完全不知情，所有的责任都由自己一力承担。  
埃尔文表示跟出版商重谈稿费势在必行，还适时提出了高级红茶的供应要求，余下的部分——他原来也没有想到能有这么多——统一上交兵团分配。除此之外，要是莫布里特的下一本画册还能大卖，韩吉的仪器就可以提到采购清单的第一页。  
既然事情已经圆满解决，金发的分队长皱着眉头揉了揉腰，打算宣布原地解散。  
“等一下。”利威尔突然开了口。  
“告诉那个家伙。”他说，“下次给我把黑发的那个身高改成一米九。”

要真是一米九就太吓人了。  
小个子士兵的长官想，他们这会儿正在进行野外长途拉练，利威尔的速度从头到尾几乎没有变化。  
“真是个可怕的家伙。”米克一边跑，一边对着利威尔的背影感叹。  
“我也是这么想的。”他身边的分队长衷心附和，“就没有什么办法能够胜过他吗？”  
“加强训练？”他的战友随口说。  
没有任何参考价值，完全不负责任，显然对长官的烦恼一无所知。

有个非常缠人，常常大半天都不让人下床的恋人该怎么办？  
史密斯分队长经过漫长的摸索，最后找到了属于自己的解决方案。  
“利威尔……饶了我……”  
还是求饶最有效。


	3. 番外2 调戏禁欲脸的恋人是怎样的体验

利威尔坐在沙发上，盯着办公桌前的埃尔文看。  
“利威尔。”他的恋人转过头来，说了些什么，神情看起来跟从前没有半点不同。  
利威尔今天才听到有人议论，说埃尔文分队长顶着一张禁欲的脸。  
只有他知道那并不是事实。  
身为兵团分队长的男人身材高大，相貌英挺，外面传言他正经到了死板的地步。但他们都不知道……利威尔想着，用目光剥下了那身笔挺的军服。他熟知那副被布料遮掩住的身体，那些被一点点地舔舐、啃咬过的皮肤，还有竭力压抑的喘息和呻吟。  
“真好啊，你这种一出门就变脸的人。”利威尔捧着茶杯喝了一口，“明明是光靠胸部就能射出来的家伙。”  
早上训练结束的时候，他走在埃尔文身后，一时忍不住在他臀部摸了一把，为此被上司拉到一边严厉警告了一番。  
他严肃认真地表示以他们的身份来说，本来不应该在军营里发展这种关系，就算现在事实已经无法改变，在外面也要公私分明。  
利威尔心里不以为然，上面的规矩多得烦人，而且毫无道理。为什么分队长不能跟自己的下属上床？他当老大的时候，想睡谁都可以，才没有人管这中间是不是你情我愿，有没有谁强迫了谁。  
不过埃尔文说的话必定有他的道理，利威尔明白，他一向考虑得比自己深远。  
最后他不情不愿地点了头，跟一贯以来的表现一样，尽管满脸都写着不甘心，但行动上却总是服从听话的。

“别闹别扭了。”坐在文件堆中间的埃尔文说，无视了他的调侃。  
虽然办公室里只有他们两个人，但埃尔文一直是这个样子，只要一出宿舍房门就正经得可怕。  
“不，”利威尔又喝了口茶，“不爽什么的，在你帮我解放过之后就没有那个意思了。”  
中午的时候他们两个抽空回了趟房间。  
没有扩张的时间，埃尔文就用手指插了进来，他跪下来，俯首在利威尔的身前，把他吞进了口中。  
利威尔很少有机会这样居高临下的俯视这个男人，他发现湿润的眼角让他看起来很性感。他把一条腿抬起了来，搭在他的肩上，手指插进了那头金发之间。  
在这种攻势之下，他的高潮来得很快，省下了比预想得还要多的时间。

“技巧真好啊，想不到是第一次的时候差点吐出来的家伙。”利威尔结束了回忆，心满意足地评论。  
埃尔文却扭头避开了他的视线，他放下笔，去揉搓自己的太阳穴。  
“别说这种话了。”他小声说，“求你了。”  
他撒娇的手段眼见熟练，丝毫不比进步飞速的床上技巧逊色。  
“我可是在夸奖你啊。”利威尔的嘴角勾了起来。  
明明是个很聪明的家伙，不过到现在都还是那个样子，只要自己不主动要求他就永远都只用那一种姿势进来。  
觉得这样的男人非常可爱，不过稍微勉强他，让他混乱也是很有吸引力的事……利威尔想着，身体不禁热了起来。  
但办公室里是不行的。  
曾经试着在这里解开埃尔文的扣子，对方制止他的声音与平时没有两样，但身体却是僵硬的，与前一天晚上他抱在怀里的触感完全不同。  
“这里是办公室。”他只是简单地说。  
利威尔能区分亲密时刻中的真情和假意，也知道如何试探底线，他从小在妓院长大，那里的女人要是没点手腕，都不要想把客人留住。

利威尔放下杯子，站起来朝着不肯看他的男人走过去。  
他拉过埃尔文的手，低头去亲吻掌心中的疤痕，但怎么都觉得不够，于是又伸出舌头，仔细地品尝。  
这种程度应该是被允许的吧，他半跪着，一边舔舐着伤痕的纹路，一边抬眼向上看他。  
埃尔文紧紧地抓着他的肩膀，却没有抽回那只在他掌控下的手。  
俯视着他的眼里并非没有一丝欲望，但更清晰的是一种惊叹，混杂着赞美，像是发现了宝物的孩子。  
直到敲门声突然响起之前，这个封闭空间里的气氛都浓厚得仿佛容不下第三个人。

门被推开的一刻，桌前的男人坐姿端正，腰背笔直，全身上下没有一点空隙。  
连空气都是清爽的，丝毫不见刚才暗潮涌动的痕迹。  
利威尔站在一旁，看起来就像是一把刀。他只要那么站着就行，已经魄力惊人，足够有威慑力。

谁都没注意到利威尔视线的落点，以及埃尔文仍在发红的耳廓。


	4. 番外3 抽事后烟的时候讨论技术问题有什么不对吗？！

我还以为自己要死了。  
利威尔又一次想起了恋人在第二次结束之后的感想。  
努力做完之后得到的评价十分微妙，虽然是被他逼迫着才勉强说出的意见，但怎么看那个时候的埃尔文也没有余力编造谎言。  
所以是真心话。利威尔判断。  
喜欢和讨厌，意思到底是哪一边呢？  
他确实好好地努力过了，让对方高潮了几次。埃尔文到了后面已经射不出任何东西，但肌肉却仍然激烈收缩，绝望而迷乱，像是在做最后的挣扎。  
既然射了就应该是舒服的，男人都不会讨厌这种事情。  
……真的是这样吗？埃尔文也是这样？  
关注上床对象的感受对利威尔来说跟常识差不多，是一种礼仪，曾经被睡过的人嗤笑这种习惯像是服务业，算是说中了一半，可他却不明白这中间哪里有问题。只不过，他从前如果问起这个，多数只是为了礼貌，并没有像现在这样热心和异常的细致。  
“你喜欢吗？”  
他就这样直截了当地开了头，紧接着抛出了一串问题，想要知道埃尔文感觉好不好，舒不舒服，哪里最好，下次还想要怎么做，诸如此类，简直是要对方提交出一份万言体验报告。是的，最好像他写的那些公务报告书那么清晰明了。  
可是那个回答如此简洁，而且模糊，似乎可以有很多解读。

他忍不住把这些悬而未决的问题又拿出来讨论了一次，在另一个令人血脉喷张的夜晚。  
埃尔文的脸还是红的，刚才激烈运动之后的热度尚未散去。他的眼珠动了动，看向利威尔的方向。  
“你呢？”埃尔文用问题代替了他的答案，“你喜欢什么？”  
利威尔挑眉，没有马上说话，先拿起茶杯喝了一大口。他刚才很努力，实在太卖力了，在开始长篇大论之前很需要润润喉咙。  
他今晚已经消耗了很多体力，不过还不到妨碍谈兴的程度，尤其是这个话题，他觉得自己有很多话可以说。  
利威尔对身体交缠的行为并不陌生，但他以前从来不曾这么放松，毫无防备地去享受感官刺激。  
是埃尔文让事情增加了很多可能。

最开始的时候有点困难，埃尔文总是迟迟不能进入状态。  
存在于利威尔想象中的埃尔文是完美的，能够及时地作出最合适的反应，但现实中的他却完全不同，不仅生涩，也难以琢磨。  
但现在利威尔找到了窍门，一边填满他的后面，一边逗弄胸口的凸起，像这样同时进行刺激的话，原本要花上很长时间才能充分坚挺的部位就会迅速硬挺起来。  
他在埃尔文的胸部上用过很多心思，对于男性来说像是多余存在一样的器官如今被完全开发了出来。只要用手指触碰，那副身体便会收紧漂亮的肌肉，回应般地阵阵战栗，用唇舌玩弄的时候偶尔会听到极端压抑的喘息，在状态特别好的日子，他曾经就这样直接被打湿了腹部。利威尔能够感觉到埃尔文挺立起来的部位顶着自己，但没想到他仅仅靠着这种程度的刺激就能释放。  
这种时候的埃尔文是他从来没有见过的。  
除了他之外没有任何人见过。每当意识到这一点都会心脏狂跳，无数种旖旎幻想就像火山爆发一般喷涌而出。  
他守着埃尔文和那些妄想，就像一只独自守护宝藏的龙，对任何试图接近的人来说都极度危险。但在那些没有威胁，能够悠闲度过的日子，它就会用最温柔的动作，把自己珍藏的美丽宝石擦了又擦，细细观赏。  
当然，埃尔文是不同的，他很乐意与他分享这一切。  
他说了很多，而埃尔文只是听着。直到第二天利威尔才反应过来，这大概是埃尔文转移话题的手段。  
他决定让这事就这么过去，不过另一个人却没这么想过。在他们后来的约会中，利威尔发现，埃尔文记得他说过的每一句话。

发现双方的体力差异是更久之后的事情。  
他的恋人实在太过擅长忍耐，也不如他那么坦率。或许这事确实有些难以启齿。埃尔文算得上是个优秀的伴侣，足够聪明、强壮，但依然跟不上利威尔的欲望。  
可是利威尔从前并不跟人过夜，也无法回答埃尔文提出的，他的体力极限究竟在哪的疑问。  
“你可以把我绑起来，试试看到底要多久我才会脱力。”利威尔提议，这是他唯一能想出的办法，“我在床上还没有让人绑过，不过可以让你试试。”  
“什么？”埃尔文的样子像是没有听懂。  
“你可以上我，累了就用道具，昏过去就泼冷水，醒过来再继续。看看我可以坚持到第几天。”  
“……听起来像是在拷问。”  
“啊，反正目的都差不多，而且你又不会打人……”利威尔顿了顿，“我觉得你不会？”  
他的语气里只有纯粹的疑问，并没有因此带上一丝警惕，是的，连这样的事情都不是不能通融。  
“不，”埃尔温满脸惊讶，似乎还有点尴尬，“我并没有想要看你受罪的意思……”  
“我倒不觉得我会难受。”利威尔诚实地表示，他在性事上一向坦白，“……只要你一直看着，我怎么都行。”  
他想了想那个场景，又提出了新的要求：  
“如果你一直吻我的话。”  
利威尔说完，正好脱下了最后一件衣物。于是便完全赤裸地站在男人跟前。

他无法将这份心情付诸言语，如果他能，那也不会是人类的语言，大概会像是岩石熔融的声音。

埃尔文朝他伸出了手。那些手指触碰到的皮肤溶解了，滚烫的岩浆汇成细流，顺着他的身体，汩汩地流淌下来。


	5. 番外4 以为酒后乱性只是借口的我真是太天真了

利威尔一直怀疑那天他喝的酒有些问题，但埃尔文说没有，大概他是第一次尝试，还不习惯。  
“我们可以再喝一次试试。”分队长建议。  
他的恋人狐疑地望着他，想知道这话是不是别有用心。

难得那个砍巨人就像在切菜的家伙会醉得站都站不稳。利威尔过了好久还听人这么议论。据说那天分队长原本想扶着他走，但尝试之后发现这姿势太过困难，只好把他背了起来——抱着是坚持不久的，所有看过档案的人都知道，这个特招进来的士兵看着瘦小，但其实重得要死，肌肉密度搞不好是正常人的两倍。  
照顾醉鬼不是件容易的事，利威尔完全没有一点印象，自己是怎么回到房间，再被安顿好的。  
他躺在床上也是软绵绵的，迷迷糊糊中只觉得有人托着自己的头，正在用毛巾帮他擦脸。他下意识地想要挣脱出来，被人掌控从来都是不可接受的。但这时对方叫了他的名字。  
那声音他十分熟悉，而且语气温柔，是在私下里聊天的口气，脑内的警报一下子就停了下来。  
于是利威尔便伸手去拉他的领子，他晕晕乎乎的，抓了两次才找准目标，然后揽住脖子吻他，一边立起膝盖敞开腿间。  
这是很明显的邀请了。  
他不知道自己红着脸，眯着眼睛招惹别人是一副什么样子，但金发的青年撑起身体，盯了他一会，那之后神情就变得不太一样了。  
利威尔很熟悉这种眼神，一旦有了那种意思，埃尔文就会变得异常诱人。就好像解除了束缚一样，可以坚持上很长时间。  
这种人在姐姐们那边不受欢迎，应付起来很累人，是她们会在背后抱怨的客人。利威尔小时候没少听到各种各样的牢骚。但也说不定不是这样，他转念一想，年轻帅气的客人可能会被特别对待，说不定大家还会在休息时间聚在一起，叽叽喳喳地议论他的家世，幻想着跟他一起离开。  
他熟悉金钱买卖的关系，太清楚她们在背后都怎么评论男人。  
对妓女认真的都是傻子。  
不过这事也有例外，比如那个拿着大捧花束和丝绒首饰盒跪在店门口的青年，故事都快被她们嚼烂了。  
“也有那种负责的好男人啊。”  
她们脸上浮现出的，那种混杂着憧憬、嫉妒和失落的复杂情绪，幼小的孩子敏锐觉察了，却无法理解。  
利威尔的母亲没有加入谈话，她把孩子放在腿上，从身后环抱着他。她说：“我有利威尔就够幸福了。”  
他侧过头去看她，想回答说自己也是，可又觉得有点犹豫。  
他甚至不知道“玫瑰”是什么样子。

他记住了那个她们“倒贴钱也想跟他做”的对象，不过觉得自己永远都不可能明白那是什么意思——在玩得最疯的时候，他也没有想过要去买谁。  
不过现在他知道了，那就只是一个吻。

让埃尔文进来不是件简单的事，男人的那个地方本来就比较麻烦，他们的体型又有那么大的差异。  
利威尔闭着眼睛，脑子里天旋地转，身体毫无防备地敞开着，异物带来的压迫感逐渐增强，还不断深入。  
他皱着眉头，难耐地喘息。  
就算他弄疼他也可以，怎么都可以，但埃尔文从不会犯这种错误，他的所有动作都只会让利威尔觉得舒服。  
他平时总是积极配合，甚至掌握主导权，但这时候却无法靠自己的力量保持平衡，埃尔文的手掐着他的腰，他才算没有倒下去，头无力地靠在他的肩膀上，随着动作的节奏晃动。  
他甚至没办法去吻埃尔文。

恍惚中他意识到自己被人抱了起来，后背顶着墙壁，两腿悬空，托着臀部撞击，那攻势非常强烈，但印在他头顶的吻又很温柔，让人神魂颠倒。  
在这之后换了个姿势，恋人把他放倒在桌面上，按着脖颈牢牢固定，再从背后一次次地进入，抽送异常猛烈，桌子都在震动，他摸索了半天，仍旧没能找到着力点，只能紧紧地握着桌沿。  
最后才到了床上，他拉开他的一条腿，让股间大张着暴露出来，这时已经完全没有了障碍，后面已经习惯了这个巨大的尺寸，埃尔文一下子就插到了底部，连根没入了，他侧躺着，一只脚踝被抓着，高高地拉起来，下身的一切都毫无遮掩地暴露在空气中。  
在这个过程中，他一阵阵地抽搐，身上已经湿得一塌糊涂。  
其实中途就有些清醒了，大概是出了汗，干扰意识的物质也随着排出了身体。但他仍然放松了力气，无论被如何摆布，躯体被折叠到何种程度，他都没有一丝拒绝，只是呻吟喘息，任人处置。  
他从不曾这样过，放弃所有防备，让人随意揉捏。

那晚是公众长假的开端，兵团也不例外，每年这个时候，宿舍里都会空出大半的房间。但埃尔文和他一样，都是没有其他地方可去的人。结果就这样一直做到了后面肿胀起来，疼得不能再做为止。  
可还要继续纠缠在一起，埃尔文花了很多时间在他的胸部、还有耳朵和脖颈，他从头到脚地吻他，留下数不清的痕迹。  
利威尔一直叫着恋人的名字，而另一个人就用吻回应他。


	6. 番外 5 在单位宿舍选择房间需要注意哪些问题

他们的生活有了一些改变，比如说，利威尔突然变得很喜欢在房间里插花。  
跟其他在地下街生活的人一样，利威尔对植物一直抱有强烈的兴趣。但他从前并不会像这样，天天亲手布置鲜花。  
埃尔文房里没有插花的器皿，利威尔就借用了他的墨水瓶，把它摆在窗台，或是墙角，单单地插上一支花。  
几乎每个来找埃尔文的人，都会注意到角落里不经意间出现风景。常常有人问埃尔文那些花的名字，但他其实也跟他们一样，对花语几乎一无所知。  
一段时间之后，埃尔文送了利威尔一本花语大全，是件没有任何名目的礼物，利威尔的生日还离得远，相识纪念什么的又太奇怪，他也从不在意这类形式化的东西。  
可利威尔却像是很重视仪式感的。  
他曾在野外训练回来的晚上出去采花——因为出门前留下的已经枯萎了，所有的商店又都关了门。埃尔文累得连澡都不想洗，对于他这种莫名的坚持，除了表示佩服之外，也没有什么多的感想可说。

埃尔文的房间就在楼梯附近，总是人来人往，就算在假期里，来找分队长的人也很多。他一听到脚步声就会下意识地朝门口张望，总是免不了反复走神。  
利威尔倒是心大得很，他说，反正房门已经上了锁，就算真有人敲门，也完全可以继续做。  
有一次他们的衣服刚脱到一半，就碰上了另一个分队清理宿舍，走廊上热闹非凡，笑语喧哗，一群人在来来回回地搬东西。  
“我没办法……”埃尔文说，从利威尔身上抬起了头。  
他伸出手，想要把对方卷到胸口的衬衣重新拉直到原本的位置。  
利威尔跳下床，从医药箱里翻出纱布，又抓过准备好的毛巾——原本想要事后清洁用的——不由分说地缠在了埃尔文头上，阻断了大部分的视觉与听觉。  
埃尔文被他推倒在床上，单方面的施加刺激。他狠狠地欺负他的弱点，动作很有点粗鲁。埃尔文明白，这就跟利威尔的心情一样。当牙齿咬在自己腿间脆弱的部位上时，埃尔文弓起了腰，背部砸在了床上，忍不住哼了出来。  
他摸索着，把手放到了利威尔的头顶，只要扯着头发就可以把自己从唇舌中解放出来，但他动作轻柔，只是恳求似地抚摸。  
利威尔的动作明显温柔了一些，不过还是含着他不肯松口。  
那天他们还是做了，利威尔张开腿，引导着埃尔文进入。  
还是白天，光线很足，比起夜晚的朦胧来说，简直就是从情色跳到了色情的程度，埃尔文的呻吟被布料过滤之后，听起来很有点无助的味道。  
这些都是后面利威尔自己说的，埃尔文那天什么都没看到，也听不清自己的声音。利威尔解释，那还是埃尔文第一次同意在这个时间做，所以他才说什么都不愿意放弃。  
埃尔文心里想的是另外的事，他觉得，利威尔竟然已经能够分辨情色和色情，他对他的教育投资总算没有全部白费。更加令他意外的是，利威尔形容那场的性爱语句十分生动感性，还用上了最近流行的戏剧台词，连埃尔文都觉得精彩。  
要是不知道那是在说谁的事就好了，埃尔文按着自己发烫的双颊，不禁开始怀疑，利威尔从前的表现只是吃了文化不足的亏。

不过利威尔始终不太满意，很快就交了单人宿舍的申请。  
这个要求获得了破例批准，除了本人让人无法忽视的赫赫战功之外，他的同房们一致想要从打扫地狱中解脱出来，也齐心协力地帮了不少忙。

作为庆祝埃尔文带着利威尔去看了表演，有一组歌谣明显吸引了他的注意力。  
“我在地下的时候听过这个，”幕间休息的时候利威尔说，他哼了两句，又想了想，“他们改了词。”  
他还记得原来的版本，里面唱到了火焰之水，冰之大地……  
“我没听懂什么是火焰之水。”利威尔解释，所以他绝对不会记错这个。  
埃尔文点点头，没有多说。  
那天晚上，在利威尔布置一新，飘着花香味的房间里，他抱着利威尔，在黑暗中向他描述了一种会喷出滚烫熔浆的山体——有一本至少存在了百年以上的古书记载了火焰之水的原理。那是一本早应该被销毁的书，他对利威尔说，他最好不要在人前承认自己知道它。

这个新的房间呆起来很舒服，有大朵的花束，还有清洁的床铺，最重要的是，它位于走廊尽头，一个不起眼的边缘位置。  
那本关于花语的书籍放在了方便翻阅的地方，摊开的书页上涂满了标记，记下了每个品种占据房间的日期。  
埃尔文觉得利威尔其实很有点浪漫天分。  
那天房间里已经熄了灯，利威尔就窝在他怀里，他们贴得很近，连体温都能毫无障碍地传过来的程度。在这份舒适的静谧里，埃尔文很快有了睡意。  
“有时候……”  
这时他听到了利威尔的声音，调子还是淡淡的，跟平时没有两样。  
“有时候我会觉得，我的身体里流着岩浆。”


	7. 番外6 去宿舍给长官送文件的任务可真艰巨

利威尔突然叫了出来。  
不要、不行之类的，中间还夹杂着一些意味不明的单音节，用上了气音。  
但他的动作是没有丝毫犹豫的，快速而深入，非但没有半点不行的意思，强力的侵入几乎让埃尔文招架不住。  
“你……”感到了混乱的分队长想要试着询问，但这时利威尔一口咬在了他的胸上，用牙齿碾磨，充血挺立的弱点受到了过分刺激，埃尔文倒吸了口气，什么话都说不下去。

埃尔文记得，在不久前的上一个长假，利威尔喝多了酒，叫起来就有点这个意思，连邀请自己的姿态都是那种楚楚的动人，甜蜜又柔软。  
不，稍微有些不同。那天的利威尔并没有表达出任何拒绝的意思，甚至连口头上的欲拒还迎都没有半分。  
如果他这么做了，事情恐怕不至于发展到那个程度。  
那天埃尔文确实被利威尔的姿态煽动了。那个人躺在床上，自己摸索了半天，也没能找对扣眼的位置。于是埃尔文一个个地去解他身上的皮带搭扣，松开它们，再拉开他的衬衫前襟，脱下长裤……那个对人搏斗训练从来没有输过的士兵，那个总是蓄满力量，拥有捕猎者眼神的男人就这样仰躺着，任由他一点点地剥开。  
利威尔摊开身体看他的神情，就像一只宠物正在向人展示引以为豪的皮毛，但他红着脸的样子仿佛又羞涩万分，虽然知道这肯定、当然只是错觉，但埃尔文却彻底地被这种略带矛盾的风情挑逗了，连耐性也几乎失去，堪堪将他扩张到能够使用的程度，便不由分说地进入了那个身体。  
不知道是在挣扎还是想要迎合，利威尔扭动着身体，像所有喝醉的人那样，胡乱地挥动手脚。  
别动。埃尔文命令。  
利威尔也就真的停下动作，顺从地让埃尔文按着，把他的腿分得更开。大概进去的过程真的有些难受，他的口中溢出了断续的呻吟。  
他就这样瘫软在埃尔文身下，像一团任人揉捏的软泥，敏感的前端在床单上摩擦着，随着男人的动作摇动。  
中途利威尔突然开始剧烈地颤抖，后面收缩得厉害，紧紧地绞着埃尔文。明知道那副身体正是极端敏感的时候，埃尔文却没有停下，反而加大了动作的幅度。利威尔的身躯规律地晃动着，完全失去了控制，连声音都变了调。  
可埃尔文不打算放过他，他摸上刚刚那个释放过的器官，用指腹抹开白浊的液体，一边凶狠地挺进。利威尔喘着气，终于发出了呜咽般地声音。但并没要求停止，他仍旧照着埃尔文的要求，跪趴着承受，没有半点挣扎，只在臀部被用力拍打的时候配合地抬腰，摆出更加适合被侵入的姿势。  
这样的逆来顺受般并没有换来轻松一点的对待，利威尔没有摆出任何拒绝的姿态，因此他的意愿也就不被列入考虑。事情完全失去了控制，埃尔文换着手段摆布他，充满了侵略性，想要让他的对手彻底屈服。而利威尔顺从地接纳了这种狂热的渴求，在无休止的、野兽般的性爱当中，他的脸上、身上都湿得一塌糊涂，仿佛他从来就是这样，可以随意摆布，任人玩弄。

埃尔文那天也喝了酒，但还算清醒——至少他原本是这么以为的——等到他泡在浴缸里，真正清醒过来，检查过利威尔的身体之后，才终于沮丧地承认，其实自己也没有想象中的那么能喝。  
经过这样极端的放纵，利威尔身上免不了留下了各种痕迹，全身上下都透着一股遭受凌虐的味道。  
但本人却并没有自觉，或许是因为还没醒酒。  
他依然贴上来，带着一身的伤痕，勾着恋人的脖子，用那种自下而上的，湿润的目光看他，完全不知节制。  
埃尔文只好哄着他，用手指和唇舌安抚他的情绪，用吻封住那些破碎的呻吟。

今天的利威尔又一次大声哀求，但却一边坚挺地深嵌进埃尔文体内。  
我听见有人过来了，突然想起来好像忘了锁门。  
等他们终于停下来，气喘吁吁地趴在床上，利威尔才解答了埃尔文之前的疑惑。他的房间在走廊的尽头，几乎不可能有人路过。  
这番话听起来很有道理，确实，不会有人敢在这种时候开门进来，不，他们恐怕连门都不敢敲，但是……他为什么非得叫成那样？  
“可是，”埃尔文看着满脸不在乎的恋人，“你不用叫得像……”他略过了那个难以启齿的词，“不用那样也行吧？”  
想要让外面的人不要打搅，明明不需要采用这种委身于人的暗示。  
“我不想让女人觉得她们有机会。”利威尔理所当然地说。  
埃尔文记得他提过在地下那会儿找对象很容易，他想，那大概是真的，比起大部分士兵来说，利威尔对自己的吸引力自信得落落大方。  
但分队长皱着的眉头依然没有放松。  
“你就算喝醉了也没有像这样叫过。”  
“你问这么多，是喜欢这种吗？”利威尔说，还没等埃尔文反应过来，他就凑了过来，盯着埃尔文的眼睛，“你喜欢的话，再叫给你听也可以。”  
“什么？”  
“要我哭着求你也可以，这方面我还算有自信。”  
“什么自信？”  
利威尔偏了偏头，毫无预兆地开始了香艳的口技表演，他的表情十分淡定，手上端着杯子，不时还能喝一口茶。分队长被这灵肉分离的演技震撼了心灵，足足晚了好几十秒钟，才想起来去捂他的嘴巴。


	8. 番外7 这是我一生一次的请求

利威尔站在磅礴大雨中哭了，泪水混合着雨水，在他脸上肆意流淌。  
那张面孔一时间变得陌生起来，埃尔文捂着渗血的手掌，不由得多看了一眼。  
“那只被你从地下街捡回来的野狗。”不知道为什么，听过好几次的话在这个时候突然从脑海里冒了出来。  
“那只野狗”在哭，为了同伴的死，为了自己的失误。  
但恰恰是他这个正经人，面对着满地尸骸，一脸冷漠。

在手掌上缠着纱布的那段日子里，埃尔文和利威尔也逐渐有了私交。甚至在一些公务问题上，他也经常会听听这个“新兵”的意见，从地下街出身的人，思路跟兵团里正经入伍的士兵都不一样。  
本来以为这个名扬一方的小个子就是个典型的流氓，心狠手辣，妄自尊大，带点下层小人物的狡黠和城府，从不知道“军人天职”的含义。  
但他很快发现这些都是错的。  
利威尔成为了他手下最锋利的一把刀，也是他在队里最好搭档。埃尔文向他分享了自己的很多爱好，尽管他在歌剧院里睡着了，直到剧情高潮的大合唱才突然惊醒；尽管他从他手上接过一本书后用了几个月才看完，每段都要圈出单词查字典；尽管他在钓鱼的时候突然扔了钓具，跳进湖里用手去抓……大概也只有利威尔自己才清楚，为什么他还不拒绝他的邀请。  
埃尔文倒是知道自己为什么想要去找他的。没错，利威尔嘴里说不出什么好听的话，但他其实是个很会照顾人的家伙，而且接触多了就会发现，这人心里的想法意外的好懂，连高兴和厌恶都会直接写在脸上。  
他们在一起的时候，气氛总是让人很放松。

只要没有特别的任务，吃过晚饭之后，利威尔就会来敲他的房门。  
他们共同分享那张圆桌上的灯光，埃尔文手边有看不完的书，利威尔也会随便找本书，但并不留意内容，他只为了练字。与用刀的技巧有共通之处，利威尔写字的时候手也很稳，他对着书本一笔一划地模仿，很快就能把字母画得像是印刷出来的。只有少数人知道，他是个有时连文件里的单词都不能认全的人。  
打扫房间也成了利威尔的固定工作之一。埃尔文是父子家庭长大的，父亲是周围公认的好人，脾气温和，知识渊博，也是儿子眼里的骄傲。但毕竟是有工作的人，家里难免疏于照料，清洁程度只能勉强维持在平均水准，这还是托了屋内陈设简单的福。  
分队长的房间里也差不多是同样的情况，埃尔文不觉得一周打扫一次的频率有任何问题，而且从不破例，他可以对桌面干涸的墨水痕迹视而不见，也会毫不在乎地把地板上的书捞起来往床上丢。  
利威尔特别强调过，埃尔文房间里最令人难以容忍的当属隔夜餐具。他捧着茶杯，念叨着那些数不胜数的不可忍受，埃尔文听着，把手里拿着的书老老实实地放回了地上，又殷勤地给他添满了杯子。利威尔高标准的清洁要求路人皆知，埃尔文面上不动声色，心里却有点紧张，觉得眼前的人搞不好随时都会撸起袖子，带领自己开始轰轰烈烈地扫除。  
结果真做扫除的时候埃尔文并不在场，利威尔找了他去开会的一个空挡，自己把这个房间彻底清洁了一遍，消灭了所有卫生死角。  
这事不知道怎么就成了常态。利威尔勤快地把房间里的东西整理归位，清理垃圾，扫除灰尘……但所有的书本都会被小心的放回原地，连摆放的角度都一模一样。他曾经被告知过，要是它们不小心变动了顺序，可能就会让看书的人很头疼。  
埃尔文房里的书堆得到处都是，就像一座座小山，不过他从不把书留在桌上。还住在宿舍多人间的利威尔有时候会独自跑到这个房间，稍微喘一口气，他很需要一个足够放得下成套茶具的桌面空间。

他们之间缺的或许只是一个提示，看到那本画册的瞬间，埃尔文就明白了自己想要的是什么。  
他稍微试探了利威尔的意思，对方果然如他所料地回了个直球。  
而且还是好球。  
有很长一段时间，埃尔文都认为自己不会拥有伴侣。他去过太多士兵的老家，把他们的遗物送回亲属的手里。  
调查兵团的人就不该组建家庭，他听过很多这样的声音，他们最好只招收孤儿，那样就不会有这么多的人为他们哭泣。  
“那会是个金发碧眼的，可爱的小男孩。”柔媚的女声吐出了可怕的词句。  
埃尔文猛地回过神来，发现自己正坐在一间陌生的小酒吧里。他把制服搭在了椅背上，对方不知道在打什么主意，主动缠了上来，八成以为他是驻屯兵团的士兵。  
那只会是个愚蠢的男孩。他想，付了酒钱，把外套重新披在了身上。  
亮明身份之后没费多少力气就甩脱了女人，不如说这也正好合了对方的心意。

他离开了那个喧闹的地方，独自走在夜晚的街道上。他早已做好了打算，就一直这样孤身走下去。

埃尔文躺在床上，半梦半醒之中，只觉得全身都不太对劲。  
但他记得自己做了一个很好的梦，有人握着他的手，说：“我陪你一起去。”  
没说要去哪里。  
他睁开眼睛，发现利威尔抱着他的胳膊，正盯着他看。  
埃尔文想，他当初究竟为什么，会觉得他是个目光凶狠，杀气腾腾的男人呢？  
“要我帮你请假吗？”利威尔发现他醒了，用手指轻轻梳理他的头发。  
在脑海里回忆了日程表，发现并不是可以缺席的日子。  
“……我要开会。”埃尔文说。  
对方哦地表示理解，没有再继续问下去，抚摸头部的动作让人觉得很舒服。  
“但是我不想去。”  
并不是自言自语，用了正常的音量，特地说出来的。  
这次利威尔迟疑了一会，才小心翼翼地问：“……我替你去？”  
赤裸的胸膛非常温暖，埃尔文把头更深地埋进对方怀里，只觉得懒洋洋的，舒适而放松。  
他就这样闭上了眼睛。

那之后也并不算一直顺利。  
埃尔文牢牢记住了父亲说过的话：“你的生命中会有很多次获得幸福的机会，但能承诺并抓住的，只有唯一的一次。”  
在那之后他就再也没有问过为什么他不能有个新的妈妈，也能把那些想要给他家里介绍女主人的邻居们应付得很好。  
但他却有点不知道怎么回答利威尔的问题。  
“你家里穷得没有第二个女人愿意上门了？”  
利威尔知道他小时候被父亲独自抚养之后，神情显得很惊讶。  
埃尔文想起还他说过类似的话，他说，分队长就是那种，即使倒贴钱也想要睡到的对象。

他跟利威尔早已足够熟悉，比起跟爱人分隔两地的很多士兵，两人之间的关系要来得更加亲密。或许做爱对利威尔来说只是在做加法，就像是在平时相处的时间里，又加入了新的可选项。  
这也没有什么不对，除了恋人的关系之外，他们还是同事、战友和很好的朋友。他们的关系并不止建立在肉体的亲密之上。  
利威尔他……或许也只不过是来到上面之后各种不便，又正好发现了一个各方面都算及格的，愿意跟他上床的对象。  
这不禁让人觉得有些寂寞。

“这是什么？”  
利威尔对着灯光的方向，努力想要看清埃尔文的礼物。  
那副认真的样子让埃尔文的脸上有些发热，幸好在橘色的光线下不怎么明显。  
他正赤身裸体地被人压在下面，利威尔趴在他的身上，一边膝盖挤进了他的大腿中间，以至于他不得不把腿分开，给对方留出位置。无法合拢的不止双腿，粘腻的液体正从身体深处缓缓渗出，顺着臀部的肌肉，打湿了被褥。  
这不是个合适的时机，他也不应该是这样的仪态。  
但利威尔在他脱下的衣物里发现了那个盒子，他不得不把从父亲那里得到的首饰急急忙忙地交了出去。  
“这是……女人用的？”利威尔几乎肯定地说。  
“……没人想到你是个男人。”埃尔文说，那是他父亲交给他的，他当初送给母亲的礼物。  
“如果你愿意收下的话，我们可以一起去店里把它改成男款。”埃尔文垂下目光，有点尴尬，他原本打算自己先去做这件事。  
“不必了。”利威尔的拒绝来得短而迅速，让埃尔文的心脏漏跳了一拍。  
所幸黑发的男人很快用行动做了回应。他从床上爬起来，把那件首饰，连同天鹅绒的盒子一起，慎重地收进了带扣子的口袋。  
他放好东西，又重新回到了床上，躺在埃尔文旁边的枕头上看他。  
“改了款式就不好卖了。”他说。  
“什么？”对于这个突然冒出来的意见，埃尔文完全反应不过来。  
“不是说现在。”利威尔急忙纠正，“我是说要是我死了，你要处理它的时候。女人用的那种容易卖出好价钱。”他脸上明明白白地写着“这东西可以换上不少钱”。  
埃尔文瞪着他，一时间没想好该说什么，可以驳斥的地方太多，他简直不知道该如何下手。  
“嗯？你准备送给下一个恋人吗？也是，你不缺生活费。”似乎看出了他的不满，利威尔自顾自地纠正了说法，“可现在也还不知道对方是男是女，不是这样吗？所以我就说……”  
他的话说得越来越离谱，简直让人无法忍受。  
“要是我死了你也会把它卖掉吗？”埃尔文生硬地打断了他，“还是送给下一个恋人？”  
利威尔却没有被这问题难倒。  
“不会有这种事的，”他回答，是一种很有把握，经过深思熟虑的口吻，“我不会有其他恋人了。”  
“是吗？”埃尔文反问，“出了墙之后的事情谁都没法控制。”  
“我会保护你。”利威尔的话简洁、干脆得不容置疑。  
埃尔文看着他，在心里掂量着这份承诺隐含的重量。  
“我知道，我搞砸过，所以你不肯相信我。”  
利威尔主动打破了沉默，他拉过埃尔文的手，用脸去蹭他掌心的刀疤。  
埃尔文过了一会才反应过来，他是在说他死在外面的同伴们。  
“我会保护你。”  
利威尔闭着眼睛，神情极为顺从，但语气却是坚定的，充满力量。  
“这一次我会好好保护你。”


	9. 番外8 只会搞黄的世界是残酷的

最初莫布里特只是想赚一笔快钱，替韩吉班长筹措买器材的经费，那时的他根本没有想到，这并不是什么干一票就能收手的事：以误食毒蘑菇开头的故事持续火热，如今他大半的业余时间都不得不花在描绘那些他一点都不想知道的同事——还是两个男性——的交欢情节中，而且其中一个还总是追着问他自己究竟什么时候才能长到1米9，根本听不进他人物版权已经卖给了出版商的解释。而一夜爆红的情色画家真正的心血之作，《疯狂科学家和她的胃疼助手》，却至今未能找到愿意接收的出版商。  
发自内心的美学难以被大众所接受，但随手交差的换钱作品却大受欢迎。  
这个充满肉欲的世界真是太讨厌了。

最近他的出版商还趁热打铁，要求给故事里人气最高的角色增加几个新的邂逅——如果读者的反应足够好，那么接下来整本书里出场的人物都会爱上他。  
莫布里特向埃尔文分队长汇报了这个新的进展，利威尔当时也在旁边，直截了当地表示了反对，他说自己从来没有喜欢过黑发的男人。  
幸好这种无理意见只说到一半就被埃尔文分队长截住了话头：“这本来就不是给你看的东西。”他的上司纠正道。他还告诉利威尔不能过分干预画家的创作自由。  
谁想整天把时间花在两个男人的私生活上，莫布里特内心泣血呐喊，不过他还是对分队长表示了感谢——虽然创作的都是一点也不想要画的东西，但是有指甲盖那么大小的自由也终归是件好事。  
跨出办公室门口的那一刹那，莫布里特突然从背后感到了一阵寒意。  
“反正我只要金发的大胸，”利威尔跟着他朝外走，冷不丁地在后面低声补了一句，“你看着办。”  
让兵团里巨人斩杀数排在第一的士兵不高兴是很危险的事，莫布里特迅速地抽出了他的草稿，把人物设计中奈尔的名字涂掉，用“米克”两个字替换了进去。

这确实是他能想到的，最符合要求的对象，可没想到利威尔看了成品之后仍旧很不满意。  
“你最近他妈的都画的什么，”利威尔找上门来，一脸被他欠了五百万的样子。  
莫布里特当然知道，利威尔真正想要的是女性，换了谁都不想被人画图意淫，还像个女人一样被男人使用。可他这次已经被指定了同性的题材，没办法做那样颠覆性的更改。  
“你自己说想怎么办？”利威尔盯着他，像一个标准的地下街流氓那样问。  
莫布里特在刺骨的寒意中打了个寒颤，但他在下一秒钟突然福灵心至，想到了保证自己安全的方法。  
“我帮你重新画！”他喊了起来，“就给你一个人，你想看什么都行！”  
他边说边把纸笔抓了起来，挡在胸前，仿佛它们是可以保护自己的武器。  
它们也的确是。  
“只给我一个人？”利威尔向他确认，口气缓和了不少，看来对这个提案也不是不感兴趣。  
在跟业余画家二度确认过那个灵光一现的承诺之后，那个前流氓亲自拉过一旁的椅子，在鸡啄米般点头的同僚身边坐好，开始细致地阐述自己宏伟的梦想。

不是女人。  
居然不是女人！  
莫布里特大惊失色——当然，作为在韩吉班长身边久经考验的人，这种程度的震撼只存在于他的内心活动中——利威尔想要的金发大胸居然是……  
他咽了口唾沫，决定再次确认清楚——  
“埃尔文那样的。”利威尔干脆地点头。  
“长得像埃尔文分队长的女人？”莫布里特问，依然没有放弃他的谨慎。  
“谁要看什么见鬼的女人！”利威尔皱起了眉头，斜睨着莫布里特，似乎是在考虑为什么韩吉会把这么蠢的家伙带在身边。他不耐烦地重复自己的要求：“而且我要在上面。”他宣布。  
居然真的是埃尔文分队长？！  
尽管吓得差点把墨水瓶打翻，但莫布里特仍旧成功地压制了内心的慌乱，手下飞快地开始速写——意志与肉体不需要同步，这点他一直做得轻车熟路，毕竟他是在韩吉班长身边呆得最久的副手。  
利威尔跟他并排坐着，贴得很近，不时对他未完成的作品提出新的意见。他要的不是给出版商的那种，相貌经过细微调整的人物，而是要求跟本人越相似越好，这让画家感到不怎么顺手，偶尔还会犯点小错。  
莫布里特看着渐渐成型，为利威尔量身定制的画面，握着画笔的手都在发抖。  
他不禁深深地，深深地为埃尔文分队长的贞操感到担忧。

而在调查兵团的另一个办公室，还有一个人为这些胆大包天的春宫图感到了头疼。  
“我说你啊……”  
金发的分队长扶着额头，把那几张画小心地收进了书柜深处——要是让人看到可不得了。  
画家的想象力果然无穷无尽……他想，简直令凡人望尘莫及。能卖得好确实有它的道理。  
“你为什么要执着于这种图？”  
难道我们不是什么都做过了吗，这句话在他口中转了几转，还是没能吐露出来。  
“啊，”利威尔靠着墙壁站着，又从口袋里掏出了折叠的纸片，“还漏了一张。”  
埃尔文叹了口气，接了过来。他在放进柜子之前顺手打开扫了一眼。  
那画面惊天动地暴击了分队长尚且正直的心灵。  
他们果然不是什么都做过。


End file.
